city_of_fallen_saintsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambion
A Cambion are the offspring of demons and humans. They were commonly spawned by Incubus or Succubus. Cambions were brought into existence when the demonic forces of Hell lead the First Demon Incursion and many demons bedded with human males or females. They are the demonic opposites of Nephilims. They are sometimes referred to as Hell Spawns Types of Cambions * Caesar of Edom * Asmodai of Edom * Eques of Edom Known Cambions Caesars of Edom * Spawn * Lillian * Vice Asmodai of Edom Eques of Edom Powers and Abilities A Cambion can become stronger than its demonic parents. Cambions possess many deadly abilities that involve life-force absorption or poisoning. * Netherkinesis: A powerful ability. Cambions can create, shape, or manipulate the Chthonian Element that flows through the realms of the living and the dead. Any Cambion can control the souls of the deceased or drain life from living beings. * Demonic Manipulation: A Cambion has the ability to control an demons, depending on how powerful the Cambion is to influence powerful demonss. They can verbally, mentally or with hand gesture control the mind or body of an demon. * Elemental Manipulation: A Cambion can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wing, or temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Any Cambion can manipulate the flames of Hell and use it to harm or kill lesser individuals. They can control various types of fires except for Holy Fire. * Immortality: Cambions came into being during he First Demon Incursion. Many have survived from the clutches of heaven or hell and are over a thousands of years old. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Cambion is part demon and cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Since Cambions are part human, they can be greatly affected by magic spells/rituals like any humans. It would require demonic, angelic, or divine weaponry to kill any Cambion. * Regeneration: A Cambion's body can heal at a fast-rate than humans. Some are capable of reabsorbing their blood back into their bodies. * Super Strength: A Nephilim possess supernatural physical strength to overwhelm all monsters, demons, or humans. Nephilims can physically overwhelm any Cambion except for Equs, Asmodai, or Caesars of Edom. A High Ranked Nephilim such as a Rephaim or Elioud can physically overwhelm any type of Cambion. Outsiders, Ryu in Dragon Form, and Eternal can also physically outmatch any Cambion. * Telekinesis: A Cambion can move objects or beings with their mind. * Umbrakinesis: Cambions have the ability to summon and control clouds of darkness for various purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of darkness to harm or kill individuals. * Wing Manifestation: A Cambion possesses a set of demonic wings that are use for flying or traveling. ** Flight: A Cambion can unfold its wings to fly anywhere at high speeds. Vulnerabilities Harming/Misleading * Holy Water: For regular Cambions, they can drink holy water, however constant portions of it will cause an allergic reaction. For Elite Cambions it cannot affect them unless in vast quantities. * Magic: High level magic spells/rituals are capable of harming or even killing a Cambion due of a Cambion being part human. Magic can be use to affect their senses or poison them. It wouldn't last long as they can burn off any lasting effects. * Mortality: A Cambion is part human and can succumb to human needs, but eventually if they have lived over a century, they will have no need for food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. Their morality also causes them to be greatly affected by magic spells/rituals. Beings * High Tier Monsters: A regular Cambion is capable of killing any regular monsters, however any Alpha is quite capable of outmatching any Cambion. Eques, Asmodai, and Casars of Edom can kill any Alpha Monster except for Ryu. In his human form, he cannot match any Elite Cambion however in his dragon form he's as strong or stronger than a typical Rephaim and physically stronger than any Cambion. Myria is the strongest child of Typhon and Echidna. She can negate the demonic powers of any Cambion except Spawn or Marceline an she can kill any of them. Arch-Cambion can kill any monster. * Eternal: Any Eternal children of deities can kill any Cambion. Only Spawn and Miriam with the Necro Sword can kill them. High tier Cambions can kill Eternals that are dependent on old god's powers with a little difficulty. * High Tier Cambions: The strongest and oldest Cambions are capable of outmatching their younger and weaker brethren. * Outsiders: Any Outsider can kill any Cambion. Spawn can overwhelm low and harm mid tier Outsiders. * Nephilims: A common Nephilim can kill any Cambion with ease. High Tier Cambions can overwhelm any regular Nephilim with some difficulty and cannot kill them with their powers until they've weaken them first. High Ranked Nephilims such as Rephaim or Elioud can outmatch any Cambion in anyway, including in physical strength. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill a Cambion. * Demonic Weaponry: Any demonic weaponry can kill a Cambion. For Elite Cambions such as Asmodai or Caesars of Edom, it would require stronger demonic weapons such as a Demon Sword to kill them. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the old gods or Heroes are capable of harming or kill a Cambion. Category:City of Fallen Saints Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Cambions